reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenio Baldizon
|image = |caption = |aka = The General |gender = Male |location = Nuevo Paraiso |affiliations = Mexican Army |weapon = Double-action Revolver Evans Repeater }} }} is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Arsenio is a General in the Mexican Army. He has been tasked with running the rebels out of Nosalida, however the task seems to be a bit too much for him and his men. Arsenio isn't a General in the Mexican Army .Generals in the Mexican Army have minimum one silver star on their shoulderpatches.He has two golden stripes, that means that he has the rank of a Teniente This has come about mistake, because the ranks of the Mexican Army and the U.S. Army in Red Dead Redemption are equal. A Tienente in the Mexican army corresponds to a Captain in the U.S. Army. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' Arsenio can be found on the outskirts of Nosalida, and will enlist the aid of Marston to help him rid the town of the rebels who have captured it. He presides over a box of Fire Bottles that he asks the player to use to burn down the buildings in town. Arsenio can also be seen patrolling Escalera, El Matadero, or El Presidio. However, if Marston has a bounty, Arsenio will track him to multiple locations around Nuevo Paraiso. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, Arsenio can be found patrolling El Presidio and commanding the soldiers there. Arsenio can also be found defending El Matadero where he is the survivor leader. He can be found on the roof of the house with the Maxim Gun. If the settlement is saved and Arsenio survives, he will move to the ground where he will be found smoking. Quotes }} Trivia *After the hideout has been completed, returning to Nosalida will trigger the mission again with Arsenio waiting in the same spot he was found previously. *Arsenio is the highest ranking soldier in the Mexican Army that can be found in the game. He even outranks Colonel Allende. *After "An Appointed Time", Arsenio can still be found in Chuparosa if the player does the Nightwatch Job. *Shooting his hat off will reveal he is bald. Whether this is to poke fun at his last name (Baldizon) is unknown. *It is unknown why he is not in some way decorated, as the game lists him as a General (outranking Allende) and he is treated like any ordinary soldier, when in reality, he should probably be the Governor of the Province due to his higher rank. *The fact that the game lists him as a General is most likely a mistake, and probably meant to refer to him as an officer. *Even stranger, his uniform is the same as Captain Espinoza. This seems to prove the fact he is meant to simply be an officer, not a General (a Captain is as an Officer rank). Gallery File:Rdr_arsenio_baldizon.jpg|General Baldizon smoking in the Escalera Market Category:Redemption Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Law Enforcement